mechmicefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mech Mice Military
The Mech Mice Military is the official army of the Mech Mice Colony. The army boasts in powerful munitions, and deals with situations all over the Mech Mice Region. It's the second most powerful military on Earth, and rarely looses a war. Unlike other armies, the Mech Mice Military is composed of squads. Squads are groups of 5 mice, led by a single commander. These squads ultimately make up flanks, legions, and other larger groups of soldiers. The military is tightly controlled by General Hatchet, and the colonels he hires to maintain the academies and other headquarters located across the Colony. History The Mech Mice Military has played a serious role in the history of the Mech Mice Colony. The Military has usually ruled the Colony under a king, or small council. Before the Age of Gears, the Military served without question. This allowed the government leaders to be cruel tyrants to the citizens. When this situation was solved, the Military soon became less powerful than the citizens. The Mech Mice Military is now out-numbered by citizens, but out-guns them by nearly 90% (this is because many citizens live in poverty). Currently the Military is the 2nd most powerful on Earth, and continues to grow in power. Branches The Mech Mice Military is broken up into 2 branches: Land Forces, and Navy. The Navy is the weakest military branch, and does not engage in as much conflict as the Land Forces do. Land Forces The Mech Mice Military has put much effort into their main branch:the land forces. This main branch receives the most funding, and contains the most soldiers. The main branch has advanced munitions, and is a very deadly force. Many of the vehicles in the main branch can transform from attack suits, to tunneling vehicles, to air vehicles. The main branch is the military's proudest branch. Navy The Mech Mice navy is a small and weak division of the Military, mostly because the Colony is landlocked. The navy is sometimes referred to as the Mech Mice Lake and River Patrol, and in 2007 that almost became its official name. The navy does only deal with situations located on rivers, and lakes. This branch of the Military only receives 50 new recruits a year; the main Military gets over 3,000 new recruits a year. The Navy sometimes deals with situations involving underground waterways, though such situations rarely occur. Ranks Units Units (soldiers) are the members of a squad. They ultimately make up the entire military. Each Unit is a member of a squad, and they have a special purpose towards the squad. Recruitment The Mech Mice Military receives all its recruits from military unions. Military unions are privately owned academies, where mice and rats are trained to joined the military. Unions do not receive government funding, and therefore are considered private businesses. Graduating from the unions is easily, however, entering the military can be difficult for some recruits. After a mouse has graduated from a union, he/she will do more training in the Virtual Training Room at the academy they go to. There they will also join a squad, and, if they score enough points, can give their squad a name. Training Units and Squads are trained at one of 50 different Mech Mice Military academies. These academies are usually located on the outskirts of cities, built into the sides of hills and mountains. Squads train in the Virtual Training Room for about a year, and then go on their first mission. The largest Military academy, Mech Mice Mountain Academy, is located on the outskirts of Mouse City. The academy is half built into a mountain's base, so the majority of rooms are burrows. Budget The Mech Mice Military is the most funded Government system. The Military receives $1 billion each year, and during wars: $2 billion. Because of the constant conflicts against the Dark Union, the Military must receive much funding. Ever since the economic collapse of Region War II, funding the military has been extremely difficult for the government. In 2000, $500,000 was taken off the Military funding; forcing the Military to cut on certain things. Because of the economic crisis, the Military has had to resort to feeding Grub Yums to the soldiers (even not during a war, or other major conflict). Professionals are worried that the government will make so many cuts to the military funding, that, eventually, they will become defenseless against the Dark Union. This has worried many citizens, and politicians. Wars The Military (ever since the Age of Gears), has fought 226 wars. About 30% of these were minor conflicts, 50% were major conflicts, and 20% were extreme conflicts. The most extreme war the Military fought in was Region War I, when the Northern Nations became the Dark Union. Many untaught citizens believe that all of these modern wars caused the current economic crisis, but it was just Region War I and II that caused the economic crisis. Theme Song : The army's theme song was chosen by General Hatchet's predecessor: General Mark. The song is played on all military floats, and sometimes when entering a battle. Trivia See Also *Mech Mice Colony *Mech Mice Region *Squads Category:Armies Category:Squads